martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation
Body Transformation Stages * The physical aspect of a warrior's body refinement. * Refining the body with the True Essence. Typically, humans would stop before they reach the 7th stage due the lack of cultivation materials or knowledge about the later stages. The Essence starts to permeate the body from stage to stage and strengthens it. At the Pulse Condensation Stage (Reached after Bone Forging) the Essence floods the meridians, making it possible for the cultivator to start on the Essence Gathering way. *#Strength Training *#Flesh Training *#Viscera Training *#Altering Muscle *#Bone Forging *#Pulse Condensation (Meridian Training) *#Tempering Marrow (Marrow Quenching Stage) *#Eight Gates of Hidden Celestial Stems *#*Gate of Healing - Increases warriors recovery rate and resiliency. *#*Gate of Limit - Increases warriors spine's carrying capacity and amplifies strength. *#*Gate of Wonder - Increases warriors speed. *#*Gate of Pain - Increases warriors striking power. *#*Gate of Opening - Strengthens warriors soul and increases perception. *#*Gate of View - Increases warriors defensive strength. *#*Gate of Life - Increases warriors life force. A warrior can burn up to 50% of their blood essence and it will recover automatically over time. *#*Gate of Death - ??? *#Nine Stars of the Dao Palace (Each Star represents a Stage) *#* Cleaving Army Star *#* Voracious Wolf Star Essence Gathering Stages * Essence also called Qi, the energy of the warrior's body. * This way focuses on cultivating the True Essence in the dantain. After the Pulse Condensation the essence starts to flow into the dantain, starts to accumulate and transform. *# Houtian *#* Qi starts condensing in the Dantian. *#* Divided into four stages: *#** Early, Middle, Late and Peak *#* Lifespan: About 200 years. *# Xiantian *#* Qi starts to revolve inside the Dantian. *#* Divided into four stages: *#** Early, Middle, Late and Peak *#* Lifespan: About 300 - 400 years. *# Revolving Core *#* Optional / Better Version: Black Hole Revolving Core. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late Stage. *#* Lifespan: About 500 - 700 years. *# Life Destruction *#*The mortal body becomes a spiritual body. *#*Nine Falls - The nine stages of the Life Destruction Realm *#*Divided into nine stages: *#** 1st - 3rd: Body Life Destruction. *#** 4th - 6th: Core Life Destruction. *#** 7th - 9th: Soul Life Destruction. *#* Aka Nanscent Soul or Yuanying. *#* Lifespan: About 1.000 - 5.000 years. *# Divine Sea *#* Qi starts to condense in the body, becoming liquid. *#* A smaller dimension is created in the dantian. *#* Aka Peerless Emperor or Supreme Elder (in the lower worlds). *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: About 5.000 - 10.000 years. *# Divine Transformation *#* Aka Divine Change. *#* The smaller dimension in the dantian becomes a dimensional realm. *#* The body would begin to transform from a spirit body to a divine body. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: About 30.000 years. *#* Everlasting youth. *# Divine King *#* Aka Divine Lord. *#* A true world is created in the dantian. This world can even hold people, forests, lakes, seas, rivers, countries, and even stars. *#* Aka God by the beings of his world. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: Unknown *# Saint Lord *#* Aka Sacred Master or Holy Lord. *#* Lifespan: About Hundred billion years. *# World King *#* Divided into two stages: *#**Ordinary World King and Great World King. *# Heavenly Venerate *#* Aka Heavenly Master or Empyrean. *# True God (Real God) *# Beyond True God (Above Real God) * Nine Divine Shifts - The early, middle and late stages of the Divine Sea Realm, Divine Transformation Realm and the Divine King Realm Battle Spirit * Optional: Grandmist Battle Spirit * Realms: ** Bronze Battle Spirit (Dark Yellow Aura) ** Silver Battle Spirit (Silver White Aura) ** Gold Battle Spirit (Golden Aura) ** Blue Soul Battle Spirit (Bright Blue Aura) * Stages: ** Elemental ** Small Success ** Large Success ** Perfect Concepts and Laws * Concept of Space *# Space Distortion *# Heaven’s Divide *# Dimensional Slash *# Space Disruption *# Spatial Genesis *# Space Storm *# Black Hole Vortex *# Tenth Space Dimension *# World Destruction *# World Creation * Concept of Time *# Stagnation *# Slow * Concept of Fire *# Burning Heat *# Annihilation *# Creation *# Manifestation * Concept of Thunder *# Death *# Life *# Extreme Speed * Heavenly Tyrant Law *# * Asura Heavenly Dao *# Martial Talent * Human Grade ** Peak Stage Houtian * Earth Grade ** Peak Stage Xiantian * Heaven Grade ** Late Stage Revolving Core * Saint Grade ** 3rd Stage Life Destruction * Low Emperor Grade ** Early Stage Divine Sea * High Emperor Grade ** Middle Stage Divine Sea * Titled Asura Grade ** Late Stage Divine Sea * Highest Under the Heavens Grade ** Half Step Divine Transformation References: Category:Body Transformation Category:Essence Gathering Category:Battle Spirit Category:Concepts Category:Laws Category:Martial Talent